Hate
by pixelhuskey
Summary: 'They should have known better than to hurt us so badly' AlecPOV one-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I do own a Volturi Poster, though.**

**This is Alec and Janes thoughts as they remember it.**

**This may not match up with what actually happened, but it works for me. Also, Jane and Alec have powers as humans. I mean, why else would Aro notice them? **

HATE

"We know."Aunt Esther said, "Even the children know it, your children-" She broke off. Placing a hand on mothers shoulder, she began again, more gently.

"Why won't you just name the father?" she glanced at us. "You have brought sin amongst us. The faithful must gather in judgement."

Jane looked up fear dancing in her eyes.

"What does she mean, Mommy?"

Our mother gently shushed her.

"You are weak, my dear sister" Aunt Esther sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of mothers eyes. "You always were. Trust us, Ruth. Have faith in our virtue." Crystal blue eyes met sea green ones.

"We will restore innocence."

:::

That night we were taken to a church just outside of town. I knew that people met there, but not what for.

Men and woman wearing black surrounded us, and marched us down the pale blue halls. Our mother walked just behind the group.

We stopped in front of a door with a painting of a glowing silver cross nailed to it. Aunt Esther turned to my mother.

"You may leave, Ruth" she said. "We fight the sin, not the sinner."

The door opened into a room. The people in black formed a wall between us and mother. Suddenly, we were grabbed roughly, and were half dragged, half carried over the threshold. Jane began to scream and struggle, as did I.

Mother backed away, pulling a hand through her hair.

"What have I done?" She whispered, "Oh God." She turned and ran.

I continued to struggle as they carried us inside. I struggle until the crowd parted and I saw the brazier of hot coals. Janes screaming ceased. Now we both understood what Aunt Esther mean about 'restoring innocence'. They were going to _burn_ us.

As soon as I had this horrifying revelation, I went numb. Jane's struggles got harder, her screams more intense. I didn't bother. Even if we did break free, there were to many people here who wanted us dead.

I watched with an odd, detached interest as they cuffed first me, then, after a considerable struggle, Jane to these odd metal crosses, and attached them to chains that hung above the brazier.

….

The metal kept getting hotter and hotter. I could feel my skin beginning to blister from the heat. Soon the pain would be unbearable. But I wouldn't scream. If I screamed now, I wouldn't be able to stop, and I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing that. I focused on other things to block out the pain.

"Weep not for the demons." The minister shouted over my sisters' screams. "And once again tread the immortal path!"

**They thought they knew how to cast out evil.**

"Praise God for our clarity!"

"...Clarity." the congregation echoed.

"Praise the innocents, for their sacrifice!"

**But you should be careful how you fight evil.**

"And our unity."

"...Unity."

**Because sometimes, your weapons can turn back on you.**

Without warning, one of the chains snapped, and the crosses swung down and hit the edge of the brazier. It overturned, and scattered the glowing coals everywhere. A curtain caught light, and the gathering panicked, and ran. The flames around us grew, and I lost conciousness.

:::

Mother was leading three figures in black cloaks into the smoky room. She saw our charred bodies and began to cry. The smoke cleared some more, and we could see the men more clearly. Two were black hired and one was blond. They all had pale skin and startling red eyes.

One of the dark haired men, Aro, I found out later, moved to free Jane. He hissed and pulled his hand back when it came into contact with the hot metal.

Mother continued to wail, and the man motioned for the other two to take her outside. Then, he prised the hot metal apart, bit Janes' neck and laid her on the ground before turning to work on me.

:::

Two figures in black cloaks took us to a white underground room.

**They should have known better than to hurt us so badly.**

They set us on white beds, then left, closing the white doors behind them.

**Our fear and pain turned to hate, and our hate started to change us.**

A pretty girl was examining the bunch of dead, shriveled flowers that hid the window to our room. They had been fresh that morning. She pushed them aside, and crouched down so she could see in. Her blue eyes widened in surprise.

**Our hate grew and grew.**

Janes eyes flew open and met her gaze.

**It burned inside us.**

The girl backed away from our window, then turned and ran into her house.

**Our hate got so strong, we hurt someone who was only curious.**

I saw the girl again, two days later. She had a scar running through her eyes, blinding her. She was my first meal.

After we fed, Aro came and asked us what we desired more than anything.

**We only craved one thing. Revenge.**

:::

Our mother was killed by her own sister. She was killed for telling the truth. She marched into the church and told them that their faith would destroy them, and Esther whipped out a knife and stabbed Mother through her heart. Her excuse was that Mother was a heretic. That was when we struck.

We tied each of them to a pillar and scattered dry wood and papers around their feet. Aro had thought we would feed on the people gathered, but neither of us wanted any of them to be a part of us.

We buried Mothers body on a hill, and watched with a dark pleasure as the church burned. At last, they were subjected to what they had put countless innocent people through.

**A/N all types of review are welcome. :D**


End file.
